The present invention relates generally to panel scribing apparatus and more particularly to a novel device or tool for accurately scribing panels to be installed between first and second generally laterally spaced reference lines. Accordingly, the apparatus has particular utility in scribing panels to be installed at both inside and outside wall corners. Wall corners are seldom exactly in line, and accordingly a problem is presented to correctly cut that edge portion of a wall panel adapted for disposition proximate to an angularly disposed adjacent wall such that there will be a snug fit therebetween. For example: in covering walls with standard size decorative wall panels or sheets, one usually starts at the center of a wall and mounts full size panels adjacent one another progressively towards the opposite corners until the space remaining between the last full panel and the corner is less than a full panel width. A partial panel is then trimmed to fit the existing corner. Generally this fitting and trimming has been done on more or less a cut and try basis which is time-consuming and often wasteful of material, especially to homeowners or other do-it-yourselfers having less experience than professional wall panel installers.
A device helpful in such installations is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,167 issued June 23, 1970 wherein a jig and scribing tool are provided for such purpose. Specifically, the jig 10 thereof is tacked or nailed in position with respect to the free edge of the already mounted wall panel. Referring to FIG. 4 of this patent, it may be seen that the mounted panel 56 butts up against the surface 16 of the jig and then the jig is nailed to the wall 72. The panel 66 to be scribed is then slidably inserted into the recess of the jig until it engages surface 18 and then the opposite end of the panel 66 is scribed by the member 28 as by following the contour of the adjacent wall. While a decided improvement over previous cut and try trimming techniques, the above-disclosed device presents several problems in use including its necessity of being nailed to the wall plus being somewhat awkward to manipulate inasmuch as during the scribing process the wall panel to be mounted is not securely held by the jig or fixture at that time. The above citation and prior art discussion constitutes applicant's Prior Art Statement and in that regard, a copy of the aforementioned patent is enclosed with this application.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus of the aforementioned type including jig means which can be firmly and releasably engaged between proximal portions of an already mounted panel and a panel to be mounted adjacent thereto.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a novel jig means of the aforementioned type which may be easily, quickly and positively positioned with respect to both the already mounted panel and the panel to be mounted.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of apparatus including jig means and scribing means in which the jig means is of an overall generally S-shaped configuration so as to present first and second open ended longitudinally orientated slots adapted to receive the proximal edge of a first already mounted wall panel and the adjacent first edge of a second panel to be mounted, wherein the base walls in part defining said slots are longitudinally spaced apart from each other a predetermined distance corresponding to the distance between the reference line follower and scriber portions of the scribing means usable to simultaneously follow the contour of the wall corner and scribe a trim line on the panel to be mounted.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.